Detention's Not So Bad
by The King of Swag
Summary: Ditzy 'Derpy' Doo is just another regular academy student. Just a normal student with wings and a tail. Normal right? What about the secret crush she has on her teacher, Celestia? Still pretty normal to me! Yuri Derpy/Celestia! Small Lemon inside!


**Hello everybody! Now as you can see, I've just posted a brand new fanfiction story called _Detention's Not So Bad_ as a request from a friend! Just like my other story, _Unexpected Turn of Events_ , this is another My Little Pony parody story, but this time the pairing will be Ditzy Doo (Derpy Whooves) and Princess Celestia! Before anybody starts reading, there a few things I must go over!**

 **1.) Characters are half human/pony, aka anthros.**

 **2.) There WILL be a lemon in here so if you're not of a mature audience, please exit IMMEDIATELY! (First lemon, please go easy on me)**

 **3.) This story is requested by Lexboss so I will not take all the credit! (Probably 80-90%)**

 **4.) If you want to picture Ditzy (with ears, wings, and tail) look at the story picture. Celestia is the same from Equestria Girls!**

 **That is all!**

 **Disclaimer : I DO NOT own MLP:FiM!**

* * *

 _ **Bzzzt! Bzzzt!**_

"H-Huh, wha...?" A muffled voice groaned.

 _ **Bzzzt! Bzzzt!**_

Even if the buzzing sound was almost silent to most ears, the constant ringing continued without pause. Through the messy and tangled blonde hair, a pair of grey furry ears began to twitch once, twice in response. _**Bzzzt!**_ The ears flattened. A quiet grunt of frustration was heard within the softness of the pillow, before the tangled ball of hair pulled itself up. "Why's it so darn annoying...!?" She muttered grumpily before a hand reached under the pillow where the buzzing was originating from.

After a loud yawn, Derpy brought her phone to her face. She blinked her eyes to get used to the flashing light. Her uneven eyes slowly scanned over the notification and after a few seconds, Ditzy gave a tired nod before turning off her phone and plopping her face back into her pillow.

It only took a few moments for her brain to register what she read.

One eye popping open in alarm, Derpy immediately sat straight up. Her blanket flew off her back, revealing a pair of grey feathered wings. Derpy quickly turned her phone back on again to make sure she wasn't seeing things.

Only for her ears and wings to drop.

 **Wake Up! History Test Today!**

"No no no no no!" Derpy repeated before her head turned towards the window. Through the closed blinds, she could spot the small rays of sunlight. Eyes darting back to her phone, Derpy looked at the top of the screen and spotted the clock. Her stomach dropped. "7:13!? I was supposed to wake up at 6:30!"

 _ **Knock, Knock!**_

"Ditzy dear, are you awake?" A female voice called.

Derpy's head whipped towards the door in reflex. Mentally cursing her inability to hear noises in her sleep, especially for _43 minutes_ straight, Derpy almost didn't hear her own mother's call. Jumping out of bed and almost tripping over her sheets, the pegasus raced to the door and almost ripped the door off its hinges. Standing in front of her was another pegasus, one who was wearing a black business outfit and a purse hanging down her left side.

Love Muffin looked down at her daughter with an arched brow. "Honey, don't you know what time it is?"

"Yeah!" Derpy said in a huff, her tail swishing in panic against the back of her knees. "Why didn't you wake me up!?" Love Muffin gave a small grunt as she adjusted her purse to a more comfortable angle before she placed her right hand on her waist.

"I just got home from work. Didn't I tell you last night, I get off of my shift at 7?"

Derpy gave her mother a blank stare. Thinking back to yesterday, it seemed Love was telling the truth. Derpy easily remembered how her mother walked into her room around noon to give her a warning that she was going to take extra hours in the morning instead of the usual coming back around 4 am. Derpy smacked her forehead in embarrassment while her mother gave her a slightly stern glare. "And don't you remember what I said about waking up on time?"

Derpy's cheeks lit up as well. She was well aware of her mother's warning. Love knew more than anyone else how much Derpy likes to sleep and often sleeps through almost any type of noise. "I gave you a specific warning that I wanted you to study for 3 more hours before going to bed at 9." Love continued, reciting yesterday's words exactly. Her daughter's blush got darker. It almost slipped Ditzy's mind when she realized she had told her mom a week before that her History test was today. "What were you doing after I left?"

Derpy knew very well how angry her mother could get when her own daughter flat out ignores her instructions. She was literally terrified to tell her that instead of studying, she had been playing video games until 11 last night. Ditzy's tail unconsciously tried to cover her rear end. Even if she was 16 years old, Derpy's mother wouldn't hesitate to use her 'belt of obedience' if the time calls for it.

"I-uh, I did!" Derpy stammered quickly. "I read all of my books and went to bed just like you asked!"

"Then how did you oversleep?"

"I might've pressed the snooze button on accident...?"

Love Muffin shook her head in disappointment. She could easily see through her daughter's blatant lie, but after looking at the clock down the hall, she knew there wasn't any time to lecture Ditzy and make it to school on time. "You better hurry up," Love sighed, pressing the button on Ditzy's phone and turning it on. "Or else you'll be late."

Derpy's ears perked up in realization and looked back down at her phone.

 **7:18 am.**

"Oh no, I'll get a zero on the test if I don't make it!" Derpy said hastily and made a move to dash downstairs. Suddenly, Love Muffin stepped in front of her and pushed her back into the room. Derpy saw her mother cross her arms and froze under her sharp stare. Love Muffin's eyes began to scan over Derpy's body. "You're not going anywhere looking like that." Derpy blinked in confusion before her eyes followed her mothers inspecting gaze.

Derpy cheeks flushed again. If her mother wasn't here to stop her, she was sure she'd have accidentally flew to school in a white tank-top and a pair of light pink panties. Out of subconscious reflex, her arms covered her breasts and her tail covered her lower area. Steam almost flew from her ears at the embarrassing thought of being laughed at by students and getting kicked out by the teachers.

Love Muffin raised a hand and pointed to the shower in Derpy's room. "Take a shower, get dressed, brush your teeth and then you can go."

"But-"

"No buts. I'll have your clothes ready on your bed and there'll be a bag of blueberry muffins for your way to school." Derpy knew better than to argue with Love on this and quickly raced to her bathroom. Only as she undressed and stepped into her shower, her mother began to go through her dressers for clothes. Suddenly Love paused and took a moment to look around Ditzy's room.

Besides the blankets that were recently kicked onto the floor, Love Muffin saw that the floor was covered with games, clothes, and candy wrappings. Scowling in annoyance, Love Muffin knocked on the bathroom door.

"Yeah?" Derpy's voice shouted over the running water and through the door.

"After school you're not hanging out with any friends until you clean your room!"

"Ok!" Derpy responded quickly. Though she barely paid any attention to her mom's words. She was currently focused on cleaning herself up fast enough to do everything else her mom ordered.

In fact, Derpy's only thoughts were hoping that she makes it on time.

* * *

 _ **22 minutes later...**_

"Come on, come on, come on...!" Derpy repeated hastily as she landed near the school's front doors. Even if her wings were flapping too quickly for a safe landing, Derpy didn't waste anything time getting her balance after stumbling a bit and sprinting through a set of double doors. It took her 8 minutes in the shower, only because her mother reminded her to thoroughly wash her hair, wings, and tail. Though luckily it didn't take more than a minute to get dressed.

Instead of her morning attire, now she was wearing a light brown button-up short sleeve with a white undershirt. She had a light blue baggy skirt with bubbles on the side that stopped just a few inches above her knees and finally topped it off with knee-high yellow boots.

And just like Love Muffin promised, Derpy found a bag filled with 3 large blueberry muffins next to her backpack on the kitchen table.

Before Derpy had ran out her front door, she had realized there was one thing left to do. Which was to give her mom a hug and a kiss on the cheek for helping her not only pick out her clothing and for giving her something to eat on the way to school.

Sadly even if it took 10 minutes for everything to get situated in her house, it still took 7 minutes to walk while her wings were drying themselves of water. Luckily Derpy had walked a good distance from her house and when her wings were finally dry, she had took to the sky for the rest of the way. Even though her backpack gave her wings a hard time in the air, she had still managed to reach the school in only 3 minutes.

Now it was 7:40, just 5 minutes away from the start of her class.

And Derpy almost cursed in frustration when she ran through the doors, only to see the mayhem of high school at its finest. All over the place were students of different grades, each of them doing their own thing while filling the school hallways. Derpy huffed before she raced into the crowd and began maneuvering around small groups. Albeit crashing into other people from time to time, Derpy was making progress and continued to slip down the hallways.

Normally if she was running late for something, she'd have already used her wings to fly. But as the school rules imply, there was the 'absolutely NO flying' for Pegasi in school grounds unless it was permitted in certain classes. Classes such as Gym.

And the same goes for Unicorns. There was no using magic unless a teacher allowed them to. If such rules weren't made, there'd be absolute chaos throughout the school hallways, making it near impossible for people to travel without worrying of crashing into another flier or getting hit by a random spell.

On a side note, the rule for flying didn't apply outside on school grounds so she was able to fly as fast as she wanted, whenever she wanted. Too bad it didn't apply to magic users.

But because of her class being inside of the building, sweat was beginning to pour down Derpy's forehead during her nonstop rush for her classroom.

 _ **Riiiiing!**_

'Oh no, that's the first bell!' Derpy thought in a panic as teachers began calling for students to get to class. This caused her to rudely cut through a group of two chatting stallions. Ignoring the shouts from the Unicorn and Earth ponies, Derpy glanced up at a clock. After seeing that it was indeed 7:43, Derpy could only think about making it in time during those last two minutes.

Cutting through another group of Freshmen, Derpy looked down the hall. Seeing passed some of the student body, Derpy spotted a door with a small plate on the window.

 **Room 113 : History 2**

After pushing aside the bulk body of a Senior, Derpy didn't bother excusing herself as she found a small clear path towards her class. Using this as her chance, Derpy immediately bolted towards the door. 'Yes! I made it!' Derpy thought with a relieved smile. She could see a few of her classmates through the glass, some of them using the last bit of time to get some studying in while others chatted with their friends.

'Hehe, I'm not gonna be late!' However, as Derpy made her way to her classroom, she was too caught up in her thoughts of being on time, that she barely took notice to the teacher walking in her path.

"Oof!" Derpy felt herself impact with something else before both her and the teacher fell to the floor, papers flying all around them. Students surrounding them paused in their conversations to glance down at the fallen two. Some of them started to laugh in amusement while others just grinned and shook their head.

"Oh, my head..." Derpy groaned, rubbing her face and sitting upright. "Jeez, what did I hit-"

 _ **Riiiiing!**_

Derpy's words got caught in her mouth when her ears caught the sound of the official bell. Her eyes almost hesitated to look back to the hallway clock, but when she did her stomach dropped. The hands of the clock were positioned to tell anybody in the hallway that it was 7:45 and that Block 1 had officially started. But to her that only meant one thing: She was late.

Derpy wanted to pull out her hair and scream in frustration. 'All that rushing and for what!?' Her teacher, although cool and friendly in most aspects, was well known not to tolerate any excuses from her students as to why they were late and/or their assignments being unfinished. 'Failure is not acceptable on any occasion' was her teacher's motto. And now because of the teacher she had bumped into had wasted her time, she had lost her last chance of doing her History test. She even believed the door had been locked already for testing.

Sending a glare to the teacher on the floor, Derpy was ready to call that person out for crashing into her. Only for her mouth to clamp shut once seeing the person's face.

Picking herself up was a snow white colored mare with a hairstyle of many colors. Colors involving green, pink, blue, and purple. Not it wasn't just any teacher Derpy bumped into, but her History teacher herself. "M-M-Miss Celestia!?" Derpy stuttered in shock.

Said woman grunted as she got up, opening an eye to see the face of a worried and blushing Derpy. Before Derpy could say anything else to her teacher, Celestia grabbed her folder and began to pick up the papers that littered the hallway floor. Raising a brow, Celestia looked up at Derpy. "Mind helping me pick these up?" Hearing her teacher ask for help, Derpy didn't hesitate to start yanking up all the sheets of fallen paper.

"I'm so sorry, Miss Celestia!" Derpy apologized, handing her teacher a small stack of papers. "I wasn't watching where I was going and I didn't see you-"

"Then you shouldn't have been running in the hallways." Celestia scolded. Even if her teacher's voice was calm, Derpy couldn't help, but flinch. After picking up the last of the papers, Derpy went to apologize again. Only for Celestia to raise a hand of silence. "Don't. Not only were you running in the halls, you're also late for class." Derpy's ears flattened against her head and looked down at her boots. She already knew what was coming.

Celestia only gazed down on Derpy with an inspecting gaze. Taking in the fact that it was indeed passed the first bell, Celestia did think about how she held up one of her students and caused to her be late. Even if she was running and bumped into her. "As a teacher, I must see that you receive punishment for your actions. Detention after school." Derpy gave her a somber nod, accepting her punishment. Seeing Derpy's depressed expression on her face, Celestia decided to let her off easy. "However I'll still let you take the test." Celestia sighed, earning a surprised look from her student.

"Come on." Reaching for the doorknob, Celestia opened the door and allowed Derpy to quickly walk in the room.

Derpy let out a long breath of relief as she made her way to her seat while Celestia seated herself at her desk in front of the class. She didn't even notice that she was holding her breath since they got off the floor. 'At least I'm still able to take the test. I don't even care about the detention.' Dropping her bag onto the floor next to her chair, Derpy plopped into her seat and placed a hand on her chest.

Her heart was still trying to calm down. 'I thought she was going to send me to the office!'

"Hey!" A voice earned Derpy's attention. Looking over to her left, Derpy spotted a female with orange curly hair. The female was her childhood friend, Carrot Top.

"What happened Derpy?" That was the nickname given to Derpy by people who knew her. Some uses the name as an insult because of her eyes or from her constant clumsiness. But Derpy only found that name to be cute when someone such as Carrot Top, her friend, calls her that.

"I overslept again." Derpy said sheepishly, scratching the back of her neck.

"I know that!" Carrot Top said flatly, almost as if she already expected it. "I mean what happened with you and Miss Celestia? That was a nasty fall."

Derpy's cheeks flushed at the mention of the recent accident. "I didn't see where I was going and crashed into her."

"And she still let you take the test?" Carrot Top said in disbelief. She snorted. "That's rare. Miss Celestia must've been in a good mood today."

"Stop joking around like that CT! I thought she was gonna kick me out and give me a zero on the test!"

"You're lucky you're her _favorite student~"_ Carrot Top grinned at her tease.

Again, Derpy's cheeks couldn't help the sudden rush of blood. Before she could retort, her eyes caught the color purple out of the corner of her vision. Derpy sat back in her seat when she saw Celestia walk between them, a stack of papers in her hand. Licking her thumb, Celestia picked out 2 sheets and placed them on each of their desks. "No talking when the test is out." Celestia reminded smoothly before going to the next set of students.

Derpy suddenly found it hard to cool down her face as she watched her teacher walk away. Carrot Top's words were true in some aspect. It was true that Celestia had given Derpy a bit more attention, but most students blame it on Derpy's eyes. Most would think that Celestia felt the need to give Derpy 'special treatment' because she thought Derpy was a bit... under average.

And with her grades in History, one would think it's true.

After Celestia placed the remaining test papers on her desk, she looked out to each of her students with a nod. "Begin." And with that, all of the students looked down at their tests. The only person that didn't start the test immediately was Derpy, who was having a silent panic attack.

'Oh crap, I forgot to study!'

* * *

 _ **Tick, tick, tick...**_

Derpy bit her tongue in annoyance at the constant ticking of the clock.

Trying to take her attention off from the never ending ticking, Derpy looked around the classroom in an attempt to cure her boredom. Her eyes trailed over the stacked books, reading each of the titles from Alicorn History to Zebra Culture/Religion. When she was finished reading over each title, twice, Derpy tried to look out the window at a nest of birds. Her wings twitched in reflex, giving Derpy a mental signal that she needed to fly soon or else they'll get cramped.

Slowly, but surely, Derpy began to grow antsy in her seat from being denied permission to do anything. All she was told to do was sit in her seat and remain silent. Even if it was detention, Derpy would still try to communicate with anybody else around her. Even if it were facial expressions, notes, or simple whispering, Derpy would try anything to pass the time.

Though it proved to be difficult to do anything when she was the only person in the room. The only person, besides Celestia of course.

And speaking of Celesta, said teacher was going over the day's tests from all of her classes. Her face was one of content as she scanned over each page, her hand smoothly crossing off those that were wrong or weren't explained enough.

In the back of her head, Derpy was worrying nonstop about her test result. Her mother had given her a strict warning that she needed to get a good grade on her test or else she'd risk failing the class. 'All I need is a B...' Derpy chanted in her head, trying to keep her thoughts positive. Even if she didn't study, Derpy had found most of the questions to be relatively easy to answer. Though it was often that Derpy found herself answering even the most easiest of questions wrong.

Sweating in her seat, Derpy even crossed her fingers in hope of passing.

 _ **Tick, tick, tick...**_

But that constant ticking of the clock hands made her grow aggravated. And she was already stressed out.

Not only was she worrying about her test grade, Derpy began to think about how her mother would react to her getting detention. Even if it was for one day, Love Muffin wouldn't allow any sort of thing to go without any 'words of opinion'. Her tail tried to cover her butt again.

Derpy didn't know what was worse. Almost missing the test and failing, crashing into Celestia, or getting yelled at by Love Muffin.

 _ **Tick, tick, tick...**_

Looking back at the annoyingly time consuming clock, Derpy found it to be 2:45. Detention began once school dismissed at 2:30 and it ends at 4 pm. 'I've only been here for 15 minutes and I can't stand it anymore!' Taking in a deep breath, Derpy tried to calm herself down. 'I just gotta wait out for another 75 more minutes...' Derpy drawled in her head.

Derpy felt her fingers begin to lightly tap against her desk.

Her friends had long since been gone for home or hanging out with each other while she remained behind with her teacher. And now that she thought about it, Derpy was sure that there were barely any teachers left in school as well. Everybody who knew Celestia had already learned that the teacher usually stays behind to work on leftover assignments. Sometimes Celestia even stays longer than the janitors.

On several occasions, Derpy remembered that she and her friends had tried to get Celestia to relax for a day whenever they noticed how hard she was working. 'It was too bad that Celestia was a workaholic.' Derpy thought. 'I'm starting to believe that Celestia loves work more than her own social life.' It was almost a common joke that some students call Celestia out on the fact that she has no boyfriend. Because she was one of the most beautiful teachers working in the school, rumors began to spread that Celestia is into other women. It was only because she always denies other male teacher's advances for more time to work after school.

Of course Derpy herself denied any claim that Celestia was a lesbian and try to defend her teacher against anybody that dared joke about her.

But just staring at Celestia as she concentrated so hard on correcting test after test, Derpy felt a sliver of doubt grow in the back of her mind. _'Is_ she into females...?' Derpy gulped as she watched her teacher. She blushed and placed a hand over her chest when she felt her heart beat harder.

As it was only a secret throughout her friend circle, Derpy had come to accept the fact that other females attracted her more-so than males do. But even so, Derpy chose to keep it a secret that she had a small crush on Celestia. Though even if she never chose to act on such feelings, Ditzy would often keep herself at a distance to avoid unnecessary thoughts. However Derpy would always find it hard to stare Celestia in the eye and because of that, her friends would often tease her by calling her Celestia's favorite student.

Though Derpy believed Carrot Top had already figured it out by the way she acts, but luckily decides to keep it to herself to avoid an awkward talk.

But as fate would have it, here she was.

Sitting in a room...

... alone...

... with her secret crush...

Derpy bit her lip and started to cross her legs, squeezing her thighs together. She suddenly felt uncomfortable in the silence of the room. Just looking at Celestia made her cheeks heat up and soon her heartbeat was pounding in her ears. Her fingers started to tap harder-

"Ditzy Doo." Her ears twitched violently from the sudden call of her name. 'Did she hear me!?' Blinking rapidly, Derpy saw Celestia looking up from her desk towards her and in her hand was a paper. "Come over here and bring your chair." Celestia instructed, a small smile appearing over her lips. Derpy quickly nodded and stood up, trying to pull her chair from her desk. After stumbling with it a few times and hitting a few other desks on accident, Derpy eventually made it to Celestia's desk.

"Y-Yes, Miss Celestia?" Derpy asked.

"Here's your test." Celestia said as she placed the paper down and slid it towards her. "Good job."

Derpy looked a bit perplexed at Celestia's cheery attitude before she took her test. Looking at the top of the paper, Derpy's eyes widened to the size of dinner plates. There, next to her written name was the test score. "97%... an A+..." She whispered under her breath, disbelief clear in her eyes. Celestia gave her student a nod and a rewarding chuckle. "Yup, you really caught me by surprise there."

Derpy looked up from her test. "What do you mean?"

"Well, last month you're highest on a test was a 83%." Celestia pointed out, amusement tracing her words. "You went up by 15 points Ditzy." Derpy couldn't believe her ears and eyes. Just a few minutes ago, she's been worrying over failing her test. And looking back at her test score, she didn't get a B-, but an A+ instead. While Celestia started to put away the rest of her papers and cleared her desk, Derpy forget where she was for a moment and began to squeal in happiness.

"Yes! I got an A+!" Derpy said in victory. 'And hopefully mom will focus more on the test than the detention!'

Derpy was so busy cheering that she didn't notice Celestia get up from her seat. "Just so you know, I'm really proud of you." Celestia said as she walked to the side of her desk. Derpy stopped squealing and blushed in embarrassment when she realized how she acted over a simple grade. "And I'm pretty sure I'm not the only one. I think your mother will greatly appreciate your grade."

"I think so too." Derpy nodded, giving Celestia a sheepish chuckle. "But I wouldn't have passed if you had kicked me out for being late."

"Yes, about that..." Celestia nodded slowly, placing a hand on her chin in thought. Derpy's happy face slowly deteriorated upon hearing her teacher's words. "After that incident, I believe you owe me something in return to make it even." Derpy started to sweat again at the thought of getting another detention. No matter how high the grade was, two detentions would NOT be ignored by her mother.

"But at the same time, you did get a high grade on your test." Celestia hummed with closed eyes, making Derpy's ears perk up. "So you earned a reward. What to do..." After a few moments of silence, Derpy saw her Alicorn teacher crack open an eye and smirk. "Come here." She gestured with a finger.

The grey colored Pegasus gulped silently, confused about how her teacher would react. Would she be punished again or rewarded? Nonetheless, Derpy stood up from her chair and walk towards her teacher as requested. Celestia placed both hands on her hips while Derpy leaned against her desk in nervousness. "I've decided," Celestia paused as she looked up and down Derpy's nervous form. Taking in her student's shaky appearance, Celestia giggled and took a step forward. "I've decided... to give you owe me something in return." Derpy felt her stomach drop at Celestia's choice, already hearing the harsh lecture her mother was gonna give her.

When Celestia leaned forward with a grin, Derpy closed her eyes to await whatever punishment her teacher was going to give her.

Nothing.

Derpy was about to say something, only to feel something soft press against her lips. Both her eyes and wings snapped open when she found Celestia's closed eyes mere centimeters from hers. The grey Pegasus could only stare in shock while her brain went blank. After a few seconds, Celestia seemed to have noticed that Derpy had indeed froze up and decided to take the initiative by pressing herself against her body. Even if Derpy was too distracted to understand her situation, she was brought back to reality when she felt something wet slip in between her lips.

Her mind finally began to work.

It was a tongue, _her_ tongue.

Her teacher, her crush, _Celestia_ was shoving _her_ tongue inside her mouth.

It only took a few moments of feeling her teacher move around in her mouth before Derpy found herself kissing back. Derpy's eyes slowly closed and her arms snaked themselves around Celestia's neck, pulling her in closer. Upon feeling her student's tongue brush against hers, Celestia smirked as she pushed forward, laying Derpy down on her now empty desk. Pressing her weight against her student, Celestia brought up her leg. Feeling something rub against her inner thigh, Derpy couldn't keep the groan from escaping her throat.

Mistaking minutes for hours, Derpy eventually felt Celestia pull away with only a thin trail of saliva to connect their lower lips.

Derpy's breathing was uneven and her eyelids felt heavy. She looked up at her teacher, who was huffing as well with red tinted cheeks. "Let's take this off shall we?" Celestia began to unbutton Derpy's shirt. After undoing the last button and pulling up her undershirt, Celestia paused to stare at Derpy's soft pink nipples. "No bra? Naughty, naughty..." Derpy's breathing picked up as Celestia leaned back down, trailing kisses along Derpy's neck while her hands began to fondle her chest.

"M-Miss Celestia..." Derpy moaned in pleasure as Celestia's thumb rubbed over her nipple.

Celestia dragged her tongue along Derpy's neck, sending shivers down Derpy's spine before Celestia started to kiss down her chest. Celestia could feel herself grow hot at the noises coming from Derpy's mouth. With a sultry growl, Celestia captured Derpy's right breast and started to grind herself against her student's thigh. Celestia felt hands travel down her back and stop on her ass.

Feeling her ass getting squeezed, Celestia pulled away to give Derpy a lustful stare. "Feeling adventurous, hm?" She whispered in her student's ear, giving her earlobe a teasing lick. Derpy could feel Celestia's hot breath in her ear as she giggled. "You're such a bad girl."

That's when Derpy felt Celestia's mouth capture her right breast. Derpy's breath hitched when Celestia's tongue brushed against her nipple while a hand began to reach under her skirt. She could feel light fingertips dancing against her inner thigh. Without warning, Celestia gently bit down and her fingers rubbed against her clit, sending jolts through Derpy's body. Celestia flicked her tongue against Derpy's nipple. "Ooh, you're so wet..." She teased, noting how damp Ditzy's panties were.

Derpy squeaked when she something pull away her panties and enter her lower area.

Celestia gave a few testing thrusts, earning soft gasps. The Alicorn licked her lips sensually and began to unbutton her jacket, lifting up her shirt along with her bra. Derpy saw Celestia's large breasts hanging in front of her mouth and quickly took both of them in her mouth. Celestia bit her lip in pleasure and while her student hungrily sucked on her nipples, as if trying to draw milk. Celestia pinched one of Derpy's nipples in return and resumed her work in Derpy's lower area.

Celestia could feel Derpy's warm walls clamp down on her fingers as she pumped in and out. However after a few seconds, she arched a brow when Ditzy's paused in her suckling and felt something wet travel down her wrist. 'Did she cum already?' Celestia thought in amusement, looking back down at Derpy's flushed face. She could see the thin trail of saliva go down her student's face while her eyes almost rolled back.

Celestia brought up her now drenched hand and placed her fingers in her mouth. After licking the juices from her fingertips, Celestia gave a mischievous smile and started to slide downwards. "Time for the main event..." Celestia whispered breathlessly.

Still recovering from her initial bliss, Ditzy couldn't prepare herself for the sudden breeze in her lower area.

Derpy's eyes widened for a second and she looked down to see Celestia's multi-colored hair obscuring her view below her waist. "W-Wha?" Derpy tried before she felt something moist drag itself over her clit. Derpy's fingertips created indents into the desk when Celestia's tongue found its way through her folds. Biting the hem of her shirt, Derpy starting to squirm under the actions of her teacher.

But with Celestia's hands gripping her ass, her movements became limited.

"A-Aah... Miss C-Celesti-aaAH!" Derpy felt something else enter her vagina.

With her hair blocking Derpy's view, Celestia was able to continue her work by adding a few fingers into the mix.

Derpy's mind started to cloud up in ecstasy, but she could something start to build up. Derpy's opened her mouth to say something, but it only came out as shaky breaths. If it weren't for the constant moans ripping from her mouth, Derpy would've been able to make actual words to warn her teacher. "Oh no...!' The Pegasus thought before her head fell back and her spine arched.

"MISS CELESTIA!"

Without warning, the thick scent of vanilla invaded Celestia's nostrils before she felt her student stiffen up in her grip. The teacher found herself caught off guard when her student's walls clamped around her tongue. It didn't take more than a second for Celestia to understand what was happening before she started to lap up Ditzy's running juices. After swallowing up all Derpy had to offer, Celestia pulled her head up to check on her student's condition.

Like she expected, she saw a flushed Derpy's chest raising and dropping rapidly with her heavy pants. Celestia chuckled and poked her student in the waist. However, when she received no response Celestia arched a brow and leaned forward.

"Ooh, so she passed out?" Celestia muttered in a mix of amusement and disappointment. She was hoping Derpy would be awake long enough to entertain her a bit more. Giving a small pout, Celestia resumed her efforts to wake up her student. "Ditzy...? Come on Ditzy, wake up..."

"Ditzy?" Celestia shook a bit harder.

"Ditzy?"

* * *

"Ditzy wake up!"

Said Pegasus sat up with a surprised jolt. "Who? What? Where?" Derpy said hastily, eyes scanning over her surroundings.

"You fell asleep."

Derpy's eyes stopped in front of her and looked up to see a fully clothed Celestia standing in front of her with both arms crossed under her chest. Celestia gave Derpy a small frown. "You know how I feel about students falling asleep in class." Derpy could only stare at her teacher in disbelief. Looking around, she still found herself in an empty classroom. 'So it was all a dream?' Derpy thought, sighing in disappointment. She rubbed her thighs together, feeling the wetness in her panties. 'But it felt so real...!'

"You're lucky detention's already over." Celestia gave her student a stern glare before pointing a thumb over her shoulder, gesturing back at the clock. It was 4:02 pm. "Go home."

Derpy gave Celestia a shaky nod, standing up with her bag in hand . As Derpy went into positioning her bookbag over her wings, Celestia walked over to her desk and reached for a stack of papers. Picking through a few sheets, Celestia finally picked out a certain document and held it up towards Derpy, who was half-way out the door. "I'm almost forgot, here."

"T-Thank you, Miss Celestia."

Celestia brushed off the thanks and went to sit down. "Don't forget to come back tomorrow."

"What do you mean?"

"You fell asleep, I don't tolerate that."

"Oh..."

Grabbing the paper from Celestia's fingers and quickly walking out the door, Derpy scanned it with her eyes. It was her History test. Looking at her grade, Derpy smiled when she saw an A+ written at the top. Just like her dream. But right when Derpy went to fold it up to show her mother, she felt another layer of paper behind her test. Flipping it over, Derpy spotted a small yellow sticky note attached. 'Probably gonna tell mom about my detention-'

Only a few feet away from the door, Derpy froze up immediately.

 ** _'You'll get the full reward tomorrow...'_**

Looking back into her classroom, she found Celestia drinking a cup of tea while looking over other documents. Derpy's cheeks went into a dark shade of red before she ran down the hallway in a flutter of emotions.

But if she looked back to see Celestia's reaction, she would've spotted a lustful grin as she drank her tea.

* * *

 **There ya go people! Hope you liked the story and hopefully I wasn't too bad in the lemon! Remember, I do not want all of the credit (Just like 80-90%) because this was a request from Lexboss! If you want, look at her page and give her credit by reading some of her work. If anybody else has some requests for MLP or other pairings, please ask! I'll try to create as many as I can! Ok, see ya everybody XD!**


End file.
